


The Righteous Man

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel Saves Dean Winchester From Hell, Castiel falls in love with his soul, Dean gets tortured AND tortures other souls, Dean in Hell, M/M, Righteous Man Dean Winchester, castiel saves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Castiel has one job. Save the righteous man and bring him to Michael. Sadly Castiel can't do that.





	The Righteous Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hii so this is for the [SPN Hiatus Creations ](https://spnhiatuscreations.tumblr.com/) project on Tumblr :)
> 
> Week 9 Topic: Dean Winchester

“Sammy, look how high I can swing!” 

Castiel chuckles a bit, when he sees that the smaller sibling watches his older brother in awe. The older boy has green eyes, too many freckles to count and a grin that could melt everyone’s heart.

“Castiel, what are you doing?” Gabriel asks and before Castiel can close the portal, Gabriel had already seen.

“I... uhm… just wanted to look.” Castiel explains, but Gabriel doesn’t seem to be angry. He just chuckles and strokes over Castiel’s hair. Castiel almost growls, he is not a fledgling anymore, even though he for sure still counts as a child in heaven. 

“Who is that?” Gabriel asks and he watches the two boys, who are now running towards the slide. Castiel can see how careful the older boy is with his brother, looking out for him and helping him, when he needs to.

“That’s the righteous man, I will save him one day.” Castiel says and he is happy that he has such a big task to fulfill. Every angel has a few, but the other angels had said, that Castiel had a very special one.

“Oh Michael’s vessel.” Gabriel says and he nods in agreement. When the righteous man kisses his brother’s cheek before getting them both ice cream, something stirs in Castiel. 

He knows that angels are just existing to do what they are asked to. Only his older brother Gabriel never does that and while Castiel never understood why, he feels like something just changed. 

He doesn’t want Michael to have this. _Him._

*

“Castiel.”

Castiel looks up to see Uriel and Zachariah standing in the garden next to him. Castiel sighs, when the bee he was watching flies away. He gets up from his kneeling position and nods towards the other two angel.

“Uriel, Zachariah.” Castiel says and he can see how serious they both are. Maybe it’s finally the time, he has to fulfill his orders.

“The righteous man is in hell.” Uriel says slowly and he steps a bit closer. Castiel can see how he crushes some flowers under his shoes and he frowns at that. He wouldn’t say anything though, he is not really in the position.

“You do remember, what that means?” Zachariah asks and Castiel nods again. His whole existence, he had heard about the righteous man, who would go to hell, to face a deal he made to save his brother.

“It’s my time to get him.” Castiel speaks slowly and the other two angels, exchange a look, that Castiel doesn’t really understand. 

“You will save Dean Winchester and get him here, we need him to agree to be Michael’s vessel.” Uriel speaks up again and Castiel swallows. He knows his brother Michael can be a bit rough with his vessels and somehow Castiel doesn’t want Michael to have him.

“What if he doesn’t want to be Michael’s vessel?” Castiel asks back and Zachariah raises his eyebrows at that. Castiel never dared to speak back before or ask questions like this. He doesn’t care.

He had watched Dean over all those years and he knows what a wonderful human, the hunter is. His siblings are often joking about those “apes” but Castiel had always admired humanity.

Especially Dean.

“Then we make him understand.” Zachariah says and he clasps Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel looks down at the hand and glares at it. He always felt somehow dirty when Zachariah touched him before.

Castiel nods again, just in hope that they will finally leave.

“When do I leave?” Castiel asks and Uriel snaps his finger. A dark portal opens and Castiel covers his eyes, when he can hear some screaming. It sounds horrible and he takes a few steps back.

“Now. The righteous man had been tortured for almost 30 years and he finally gave in. He is the one torturing souls now.” Uriel explains and Castiel freezes. He can’t believe this. Dean would never do something like this.

“Oh can you hear him screaming? It sounds so sweet.” Zachariah says and he even rubs his hand. Castiel gasps, the screaming is coming from Dean!

Before the other two angels can say anything else, Castiel is jumping through the portal into the darkness. He gets out his wings just in time, to save his fall and looks around. He can’t see anything.

“No!” 

There was another scream, Castiel turns around and there he can see the righteous man in front of him. Dean is on the ground, holding a knife and cries for forgiveness, while he cuts into another soul.

Castiel is sure that the scene breaks his heart.

Almost no Demon is around them and it only takes a bit of Castiel’s grace to destroy them all at once. Dean doesn’t even seem to realize that. While the soul he tortures breaks into a million pieces, Dean sobs harder.

“Dean.” Castiel whispers to himself, before he finally lowers himself onto the ground. Dean is still not looking up, his whole body covered in dirty and blood. Castiel can even make out some nasty wounds on Dean’s body as well.

“I don’t want this anymore. I’m sorry. So Sorry.” Dean mumbles again and again and Castiel hopes he still has time, before the other demons come back. He doesn’t want their dirty hands on the righteous man again.

“Dean Winchester.” Castiel says and finally Dean looks up. His face is only clean where his tears rolled down his cheeks and Castiel carefully holds his hand out, to touch. Dean doesn’t even flinch.

“I came to save you.” Castiel says, but his voice breaks a bit, too. Not only can he see how hurt Dean is, the soul that was always so bright and beautiful is broken into something Castiel doesn’t recognize. Just a dark, shattered mess.

Dean doesn’t speak, but he doesn’t have to. Castiel just looks up and sees that they can easily use the same portal he came in. Instead of leaving with Dean just like that, he uses his grace first. 

Dean faints, when the pain gets too bad and Castiel strokes over the blood-soaked hair, washing it clean with his grace as well. It takes him just a few seconds to close the wounds all over Dean’s body and heal even the scars.

The soul takes longer, but Castiel wants it to be as beautiful as it was. The soul doesn’t seem to want to and Castiel looks up. He prays to his father for forgiveness and then makes a decision. He splits his own grace and pushes the power into Dean’s soul.

Bonding them for life.

As soon as he can see the brights colours again, a door opens and some demons come in. Castiel can see Alastair and holds out his hand.

“I wouldn’t come closer, if I was you.” Castiel growls and just like that, he gribs Dean at his shoulders and flies. Dean’s eyes are still closed and Castiel can feel his pain through the fresh bond. He flies a bit faster.

Just as he can see Zachariah and Uriel waiting for him, Castiel uses his grace again. Bright light explodes around them and Castiel lands in some kind of forest. Dean falls to the ground and Castiel is kneeling next to him.

He had betrayed Michael and heaven. 

“Dean?” Castiel asks, trying to forget about his siblings for now. He knows that Dean Winchester is the righteous man, but he also knows he is so much more. The bond vibrates and Castiel has to smile.

Dean opens his eyes very slowly and Castiel falls in love with the deep green he can see.

“Am I… where am I?” Dean asks shakily and he can’t seem to focus on their surroundings. Castiel presses two finger to his head, calming him. 

“On earth, you are save now.” Castiel whispers and when he pushes some grace through their bond again, Dean’s soul responds so happily. Castiel had never seen anything more beautiful and he is glad Michael will never get to see this.

He doesn’t deserve it.

“You… you saved me?” Dean whispers, looking so hopeful and when Castiel nods, Dean actually tears up. Castiel is there to wipe the tears away, letting the hunter slowly become himself again.

“Yeah, I flew you out of hell.” Castiel answers and Dean nods. He doesn’t even asks, what Castiel means with flying, but for now they don’t have to worry about things like this. Dean opens his eyes again.

“Why?” Dean whispers, his soul darkening again. Castiel presses down on Dean’s shoulder again, where he left his handprint. Where he connected them. 

“Because you deserve so much more than the future faith wanted to give you.” Castiel says and he strokes over Dean’s cheek. Carefully, not to scare him. Castiel’s heart squeezes, when the bond tells him, that Dean doesn’t think he deserves to be safed. 

“I… did bad things.” Dean coughs now, but Castiel smiles.

“I know, Dean. But let me tell you, just from seeing your soul I know what you deserve. You deserve to be saved. You deserve all the happiness the world can give you.” Castiel says and Dean feels too weak to answer.

He deserves to be _loved_ , Castiel thinks to himself.

Dean falls asleep in his arms and Castiel holds him as tight as he can. He knows that Dean is special and he would make him see that. For now he feels good, just holding him. Around them Dean’s soul shows every colour there is.

“Dean Winchester is saved.” Castiel mumbles quietly. 

And that is all that matters to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! :) 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
